kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Show
The Show (sometimes called PTA Show) is the 2nd episode of Season 8 of Kids Incorporated and 128th episode overall. In this episode, Ana is named student advisor to the PTA for their annual show; only to run into difficulties with the PTA director (guest star Edie Adams). Plot Summary The episode opens with the song "Music for the People" before we learn Ana has been named student advisor to the chair of the Parent-Teacher Association, a Mrs. Cooper, and is working on ideas for the PTA show (allowing for Jared to perform his Arnold Schwarzenegger impression). Other ideas begin pouring in (Kenny has a new song; Haylie and Nicole suggest a dance routine). Ana -- jokingly -- plans 5 or 6 solos for herself before (seriously) worrying about how she would be able to perform and handle the planning ("You Make Me Crazy"). Mrs. Cooper arrives at the P*lace during "You Make Me Crazy"; but upon hearing everyone's thoughts (and Jared's Rodney Dangerfield impression) had already made up her mind on something more "educational": a show called "The History of Mankind" (thus freezing out student advisor Ana). The show rehearsal begins with a scene where Kenny's character invents the wheel (Jared brings back his Arnold impression before that is nixed), and as if Ana's not stressed out enough; Mrs. Cooper has invited several critics to come, causing the others to threaten to bail out with Ana stuck holding the bag (oblivious to the fact Mrs. Cooper overheard the complaints). Faced with losing her cast, Mrs. Cooper is suddenly willing to accept the kids' input ("We Haven't Finished Yet"). Showtime arrives; and the crowd is treated to a slightly revised version of the original concept, now revamped as "The History of Mankind's Music".("Vibeology"). Needless to say, the crowd loved the show (we also get to see Jared's Humphrey Bogart impression), but what about the PTA...and the critics? The kids are so anxious to find out what the PTA and critics thought they haven't tried Flip's new dip. As it happens, the reviews from the critics were terrific and it was a hit with the PTA as well ("Good for Me"). Kid Cast * Nicole Brown - Nicole * Jared Delgin - Jared * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Brian Friedman * Jennifer King * Danielle Marcus-Janssen * Tony Perrin Guests * Edie Adams - Mrs. Cooper Songs * "Music for the People" (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch cover; performed by Nicole, Ana, Jared and Kenny) * "You Make Me Crazy" (Kids Incorporated original; perfomed by Kenny, Haylie and Jared) * "We Haven't Finished Yet" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Jared, Haylie, Kenny, Nicole and Ana) * "Vibeology" (Paula Abdul cover; performed by Kenny, Haylie, Nicole and Mrs. Cooper) * "Good for Me" (Amy Grant cover; performed by Nicole, Ana, Haylie and Mrs. Cooper) Notes * Some clips from later episodes may appear in the "Vibeology" number. Trivia *Haylie is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Music for the People". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 8 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Gary Stein Category:Episodes written by Sam Ingraffia Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich